


Did I Stutter?

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: Supernatural, The Breakfast Club
Genre: Abusive father trigger warning, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blood, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Cutting, First Time, M/M, Non brother Sam and Dean, Self Harm, Sex, Smut, Tattooed!Bender, Tattooed!Sam, Top!Andrew, bottom!Bender, tattooed!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Andrew, shortly after their initial encounter in detention, realize they have more in common than they originally thought. </p><p>Story picks up at lunch time. </p><p>Canon divergence: Mostly canon but with John and Andrew the main relationship instead of Claire and John. </p><p>Bender has a half brother named Dean who is dating his very tall and attractive roommate Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to dedicate this fic to Mnemos9  
> Without your awesome comments on Monday Morning, I wouldn't of had the patience to edit and post this guy :) thanks again!

Bender took one more look over the sack lunch, probably packed with 'love.'

"Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?" Bender teased after critically making fun of Brian's lunch.

"Uh, no. Mr. Johnson."

Bender snorted and stood up. The kid clearly didn't understand sarcasm.

"Here's my impression of life at Big Bri's house." He gave everyone an incredibly cheesy grin before speaking in a higher, light tone when mocking Brian, and a deep voice for Mr. Johnson.  
  
"Son?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"How's your day, pal?"

"Great, Dad! How's yours?"

"Super. Say, how would like to go fishing this weekend?"

"Great, Dad! But I got homework to do."

"That's okay, son. You can do it on the boat."

"Gee."

"Hon, isn't our son swell?"

"Yes, dear. Isn't life swell?"

Bender glared back into the small audience before miming Brian's mom getting punched in the face.

The atmosphere in the entire room changed, but Andrew was the only one brave enough to speak up.

"Alright, what about your family?"

Andrew asked, more than anything wanting to beat Bender at his own stupid game. And protect Brian. He didn't know the kid, but bullying a kid is what got him into this in the first place. Maybe he could win back some karma points for sticking up for Brian.

"Who mine?" Bender snarked, pushing back his long hair.

"Yeah, yours."

"Well that's real easy."

Bender stood up again, standing tall but unsteady, like his father always did before he was going to scream at him.

"Stupid, worthless, no good, goddamn, freeloading son of a bitch. Retarded, big mouth, know-it-all, asshole, jerk."

Then he shrunk, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, mimicking his mom.  
"You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful-"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Bender snapped back, back handing the air. "Go fix me a turkey pot pie!"

"Well what about you dad?" He asked now, as himself.

"Fuck you." His father growled

"No dad. What about you?" 

"Fuck you!"

"Dad! What. About. YOU!

"FUCK YOU!"

Bender jerked his head back hard, just like it always did after he got a sharp pop across the jaw. His head came back to its normal position and there was a look of blind fury and pain in his gaze. It was frightening to Andrew.   

"...Is that for real?" Brian whispered, bringing Bender back into the real world.

"You wanna come over sometime?"

"That's bullshit," Andrew challenged, "It's all part of your image. I don't believe a word of it."

"You don't believe me?" Bender challenged back, faltering in his stance only slightly.

"No."

"No?" Bender's voice started to waver and his hands trembled at his side.  _What did he mean he didn't believe him?_

"Did I stutter?"

Bender nearly growled as he hiked up his sleeve, crossing the room in quick strides before getting into Andrew's personal space.

"You believe this?" He asked, forcing the marred forearm, complete with several burn scars, new and old, under Andrews nose.

"That's about the size of a cigar, do I stutter?" He snapped, trying to regain eye contact with Andrew.

"See this? This is what you get in my house for spilling paint in the garage. And this one," he pointed to one an inch lower, "for arriving three minutes late for dinner. And let's not forget about this one. This one was my favorite. See, this one didn't have a reason," Bender pointed to a newer burn closer to his wrist, "he just asked me to bring him a beer, and then as a thank you, he crushed out his cigarette on my wrist."

Bender yanked back his arm and covered it, stumbling backward as shame and anguish began to fuel his body.

"See, I don't think I need to sit with you fucking dildos anymore," He growled, walking towards the back of the library, kicking over books and trashing it as much as he could.

-*-

Andrew wilted and was suddenly filled with immense guilt. The noise of Bender destroying the library had stopped and filled the room with an uncomfortable silence. 

"You shouldn't of said that," Claire scolded quietly.

"How was I supposed to know? He lies about everything else."

Everyone minus Bender was staring at Andy, as if _he_ was the one who should go console the distraught man. But he didn't want to. Especially not after he learned Bender carried a switchblade.

"Andy, you have to," Claire said sternly, "If he's not here when principal Vernon gets back..."

"Alright," Andrew shrugged off Claire's hand, yanking his jacket on tighter. "Alright, I'll go get him."

-*-

Bender was leaning against the stair railing, puffing gently on his cigarette. He knew he'd get hell for smoking indoors, and in school, but at this point he didn't care. He'd welcomed the extra detention. As long as it got him out of his fucking house. 

When he heard approaching footsteps, he winced, but still didn't bother to put out the cigarette.

"You know, if Vernon catches you smoking in here he'll give you another deletion."

Bender scoffed, it would be Andrew.  "Yeah? So what."

"But that's probably okay to you right? Because, it gets you out of your house?"

Andrews voice was soft and non-threatening, but Bender still didn't appreciate him sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

"Fuck you, man."

Andrew sighed and sat down next to him, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Listen... I uh, wanted to apologize for earlier. I-I didn't know."

"Yeah well how could you? Not like any of you or your yuppy friends ever pay attention to freaks like me. Just the cheerleaders and your fucking pep squad."

Andrews cheeks burned in embarrassment and anger, but he didn't let it get to him. Yet.

"Yeah well I'm sorry for that too then..."

-*-

  
They sat in silence for a while, before Andrew dared to speak up again.

"Those long scars on your arm. Are those from him too?"

Bender froze. He had hoped Andrew missed them. They were mostly hidden by the cigar burns, but they were still there. He debated telling him the truth, just to have someone to vent to, but he didn't need Andrew and his stupid friends making him an even bigger target. Or worse, pitying him. Bender stayed quiet but Andrew continued talking.

"I'm going to take that as a no," He whispered, rolling up his own sleeve, "I only did it once. I guess I went too deep because it just kept bleeding. I told the guys and my parents I got it from a fight, but I didn't. I-I saw a couple of them on Allison in math a few months back and couldn't stop thinking about it. And- even though it hurt, right after, it was the best I've felt in years."

One by one, Bender's walls were beginning to break, despite his best efforts to keep them up. Cracks in the foundation were working their way up, splitting open slabs and causing them to crumble to the floor. He could feel the emotions welling up inside, and if he didn't do something, he'd start screaming. Or worse, crying.

Bender yanked up his sleeve and crushed the cigarette out on his arm. He grunted as the pain flooded his body, but kept still, needing the waves of emotion to calm before he dared opening his mouth again. It was a solid 5 minutes before he felt the calming effects of nicotine and endorphins take over. When he opened his eyes, Andrew was still there, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Why do you even care?" He asked shakily, pulling his sleeve back down.

"Because I think we have more in common than I thought."

"Yeah right," Bender couldn't help but scoff at that, "and what could you, a richy boy jock, possibly have in common with a fuck up like me?"

Andrew tried to give him a smile, even if he knew the other would reject it.

"Well, first there's these," He said, pointing to their shared self harm scars, "then, there's our fathers, though yours might win worst dad of the year. And- the whole...you know...gay thing."

Bender's head snapped up and his face got hot. Andrew was sure he was going to hit him.

"I am _not_ a fag!" He nearly shouted, clenching his fists in anger.

Andrew threw up his hands in surrender, backpedaling as fast as he could. "I'm sorry! My mistake! Your pin, it's- well it's from a gay bar, right? I know because..." He sighed, hoping Bender truly wouldn't hit him, "because I've been there too."


	2. Chapter 2

Bender raised his eyebrow suspiciously,   
" _You've_ been there?" 

"Yeah. Pistol is probably the only bar close enough that my parents won't notice the extra mileage on my truck, but far enough away I'll never bump into anyone here. It's the perfect place. Plus they have 17+ nights on Thursdays."

Bender's amused smirk made him incredibly uncomfortable, in more than the usual way.

"Anyway," He cleared his throat, "Pretty ballsy, wearing their logo on your gear. What if someone had recognized it?"

"You did," Bender said and Andrew's face heated up.

"I-I meant someone else."

"You mean someone out," he corrected.

"Yeah," Andrew nodded, "someone who would spill your secret. You know I won't. Could you imagine the shit fit people would have? They'd kick me off the team for sure. ' _Fags can't be in sports. He'd check out all the guys in the locker room!'"_

"That your dad?" Bender asked, pulling out another cigarette for himself before offering one to Andrew.

Andrew denied the cigarette, but nodded to the other question.

"He ever suspect you?"

"Just the once," Andrew said, motioning to his arm, "so I made sure I got caught with some random girl I meet at a match. He never doubted me again."

Bender lit his match with his teeth, inhaling the first drag of fire and nicotine before blowing the smoke out to the ceiling.

"You're lucky. It could of been a lot worse."

Bender's tone insinuated he had experienced worse. 

"I'm guessing your dad knows?" Andrew swallowed, _praying_ he actually didn't. But Bender nodded, and Andrew _saw_ the agony flash behind those dark brown eyes.

"I told you. I'm not a fag. He beat that out of me a long time ago."

"Bender..." Andrew's heart ached. It really was bad over there. "Shit, I'm- so sorry. How- how old were you?"

"14," Bender flicked the ashes against his boot, drawing another drag. "Caught me with my boy Jason. Beat the shit out of him too. But I got it worse. At least he got out of there before dad found his switchblade."

"He cut you!?" Andrew nearly shouted.

"Hey! Keep it down will you!" Bender hissed, looking around to make sure the others didn't hear. "Jesus. I open up for once and you gotta tell the world?"

"I'm sorry! Bender, I won't tell anyone. You know that. Please?" He backpeddled, praying with his eyes for him to continue. 

Bender sighed and crushed out his second cigarette on his boot. "You better not," He muttered, beginning to pull open his button down, "You mention any of this to anyone I'll kill you, got it?"

Andrew nodded quickly.

With a final sigh, Bender opened up his shirt, pulling down the white thermal underneath. Across his bare chest the word 'faggot' was carved, in crude, sloppy handwriting.

"He did that when you were 14?"

"Kept the rag and knife he cut me with too. Practically framed them like a badge of fucking honor in the garage."

Andrew felt sick to his stomach. "You're father's a monster."

Bender nodded and slumped against the rail. "Fucking tell me about it." 

-*-

It was quiet again for a while. Bender seemed reluctant to talk, and Andrew wasn't going to push.

Bender began to shuffle, digging into the pocket of his jacket and pulling out matches. He pressed a cigarette between his teeth and held up the matches, pausing and looking at Andrew.

"You mind?"

"Nah man, go ahead," Andrew smiled. Bender had _asked_ , that was a huge shift from the earlier persona, maybe he was starting to warm up to Andrew. He made sure not to mention that that was the 3rd cigarette in 30 minutes. 

 

Bender took the first drag of his cigarette and held it in, breathing out slowly as he basked in the nicotine hit. The conversation with Andrew had fried his nerves. He had spent so many years building up a wall, one that Andrew knocked down in 20 minutes.

He was so lost in his own train of thought, he barely registered Andrew staring at him intently for the last 5 minutes.

"Enjoying the view?" He smirked, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and holding it in between his fingers.

He watched as Andrew's eyes darted away from Bender's mouth and blushed. It made Bender chuckle. The kid really was gay.

"No uh, I just was- wondering what it tasted like."

"My tongue or the cigarette?"

If Andrew had been drinking water, he would of spit it everywhere by now. His jaw dropped before he could stop it and he watched as Bender reveled in his shame. Andrew collected himself quickly, not wanting Bender to get the one up on him.

"Both," he said slyly, hoping to embarrass Bender now. But it didn't happen. Bender's face only smiled that same cocky grin as before.

"Sitting a little far away to do that aren't you?" Bender said, taking another drag before blowing the smoke in Andrew's face.

Andrew swatted the smoke away and glared, moving so close he was nearly sitting in Bender's lap.

"Well?"

Andrew fought the urge to roll his eyes. Bender was such a jerk. Mustering up the last of his courage, Andrew leaned forward, pressing their lips together clumsily.

Their teeth clacked and Andrew kissed more of Bender's stubble than his lips, but at least that first step was over. He tried again and this time managed to get more lips than teeth.

Benders lips were a little chapped, likely from the cigarettes and winter air, but still soft. They tasted harsh, like ash and fire, but there was something intoxicating about it. Andrew pulled away just to realign their lips before pushing his tongue through to taste. 

Bender took control of the kiss. Andrew seemed to need some guidance. Plus, then he could do this.

"Breathe in, okay?" He said before taking a slow drag of his cigarette and locking their lips together. He exhaled the smoke down Andrew's lungs, hoping he enjoyed it too. Sharing smoke was one of his favorite things to do, and if Andrew was into it too, Bender would never let him go.

Andrew pulled away a second later, exhaling the shotgunned smoke over his shoulder. The initial inhale made his eyes water but he didn't choke, something that Bender noticed too.

"I uh, I smoke dope with some of the guys from the team some times." He explained, and Bender cracked a smile.

"Should of known you weren't so innocent. None of you jockies ever are."

Andrew shrugged at the half-assed insult. "Don't hear you complaining."

"Yeah, yeah." Bender laughed, actually laughed for the first time in what felt like forever. "Your turn hotshot."

Andrew smirked and wrapped his lips around the cigarette, inhaling a little fast. It burned his throat and he almost choked, but he held on, pushing his lips against Bender's and exhaling.

Bender took every essence perfectly, gripping his hands against Andrew's arms as they kissed. 

Andrew could of _sworn_ he heard a moan when he blew the smoke into the other mans throat, but he knew there'd be no way to prove it. If he brought it up Bender would deny it, probably even shove him off. This moment was fragile, intimate, and he didn't want to do anything to break it.

Bender broke the kiss and rest their foreheads together, a genuinely happy smile on his face.

"So, what are you doing later?"

"Would 'you' be too presumptuous of an answer?" Andrew said and Bender burst into a fit of laughter.

Bender shook his head, inhaling a large puff of smoke. "Nope. Not at all."

Footsteps came up behind them and they jerked apart, hoping it wasn't Vernon.

It was Brian.

"Hey guys uh, were uh supposed to be sitting over there, remember? Vernon would have a shit if you weren't there."

Bender looked up at Brian and smirked, winking at Andrew before yanking himself up.

"Let's go sporto, our audience awaits."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward to the montage scene where they sneak to Benders locker for dope.

Bender cracked open the back library door, looking around the hallway.

"Come on," he whispered, and the four other students followed him out.

"How do you know where Vernon went?" Andrew asked, jogging a bit to catch up to Bender.

"I don't."

"Well- how do you know when he'll be back?"

"I don't," He smirked, "Being bad feels pretty good, huh?" He asked, winking at Andrew and making the other boy blush. The girls were oblivious, but Brian caught the exchange.

-*-

"Shit," Bender growled, gripping the steal bars of the hallway gate and shaking them. They'd never head off Vernon now.

"We're dead," Andrew panicked, running his hand through his hair. His dad would kill him if he got detention again.

"No," Bender sighed, brushing back his own, "Just me."

He turned around and pulled out his bag of weed, stuffing it far down Brian's pants.

"Hey!" The younger boy protested, but Bender just gave him a stern look.

"Don't lose it. And keep your unit out of it," He said before taking off down the hall, starting to sing an obnoxious song about an airborne ranger. 

-*-

The rest of the group made it back to the library just in time, thanks to Bender. Brian kept figiting like crazy, kid looked guiltier than all hell. Andrew hoped that that kid didn't get Bender in more trouble.

Andrew had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach when Bender still hadn't returned. Vernon was a bastard. A mean one at that. He gave Bender more shit than anyone, and he was sure it would be only worse now.

The front door to the library slammed open, and Bender walked in the room, hands on his head like an arrestee, with Vernon behind him, shoving his shoulder hard.

"Alright, get your stuff mister," He shoved him again. "Move it!"

Andrew's hands clenched under the desk. 

"Mr. Wiseguy here has taken it upon himself to visit the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you'll be without his services for the rest of the day."

Bender flopped in his chair and rolled his eyes. "B-O-O-H-O-O."

"Everything's a big joke to you Bender, isn't it?" Vernon spit, pointing his hand in Bender's face. "And that false alarm you pulled last Friday? Yeah, that was real funny. What if your house...what if your family...what if your _dope_ was on fire?"

Bender's face stayed expressionless.

"Well that's impossible sir, it's in Johnson's underwear," he deadpanned.

Brian's face paled and his eyes went wide. Andrew couldn't help but laugh at the situation. The one time Bender told the truth and no one believed him.

Except now the attention was on him, and Vernon was in _his_ face.

"You think he's funny do you? You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin, is that it? Well let me tell you something, look at him, he's a bum."

Andrew's jaw clenched.

"You wanna see something funny? Go  
visit John Bender in 5 years. You'll see how goddamn funny he is."

Vernon's gaze was back on Bender and he had a sick sort of grin on his face.

"What's the matter John, you gonna cry?" He mocked, crossed the rest of the distance and grabbing John's arm to pull him up.

"Hey keep your fucking hands off me!" Bender screamed, shoving the older man off. It was easy to see how Vernon was a near surrogate for Bender's dad. Andrew wanted to punch him square in the jaw.

"I expected better manners from you Dick," Bender snapped, grabbing his jacket. As he passed Andrews desk, he took off his sunglasses, placing them on the mans desk.

"For better hallway vision." He said before Vernon shoved him again. Bender reluctantly walked towards Vernon's office, but not before knocking over everything he could reach.

-*- 

Vernon slammed the door of the closet behind them, glaring at Bender who was sitting on a filing box.

"That's the last time, Bender. You hear me? That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids. I make $31,000 a year, I have a home, and I'm not about to throw it all away on some punk like you. But someday, oh man, when you're outta here and you've forgotten all about this place and they've forgotten all about you, and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life, I'm gonna be there. That's right. And I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you. I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt."

Bender's eyes raised from the floor, "You threatening me?"

Vernon grinned evilly. "What are you gonna do about it? You think anyone's gonna believe you? You think anyone is gonna take your word over mine? I'm a man of respect around here. They love me around here. They think I'm a swell guy. You're a lying sack of shit and everybody knows it. Your parents do, those worthless delinquents you call your friends know, and those four out there, they'll forget about you the second they walk out that door."

Bender scowled hard.

"Ooh, you're a tough guy huh," Vernon bit out, yanking off his jacket and getting right in Benders face, "Hey c'mon! Get on your feet pal! Let's find out how tough you are. I wanna know right now, how tough you are."

He put his hand to his chin and pointed, pressuring Bender to take a swing. 

"Just take the first shot. I'm begging you, take a shot. Just one hit. Come on, that's all I need, just one swing."

Bender didn't dare move.

"That's what I thought," He growled, making a fist and pretending to swing at Bender. Bender flinched hard.

"You aren't even worth the energy," Vernon growled, before spitting in Bender's direction as he walked out the door.

-*-

Bender heard the door lock from the outside. The second Vernon was out of ear shot, he let out a shuddering breath. Sobs racked his frame and threatened to spill, but he would not cry. He was better than that.

He dug through his pocket for his recently reacquired switchblade. Dipshit teacher didn't even think to search him. He rolled up his thermal sleeve all the way up to his elbow and placed his red bandana from his boot under his forearm. At least if any blood got on that it wouldn't be obvious. He pressed the blade against the skin of his forearm and pulled, slow and horizontal. It stung, but it made the heaviness he felt in his chest dissipate.

He fucking hated Vernon. Almost as much as he hated his father.


	4. Chapter 4

How Bender fit up that tiny hatch in the ceiling, he'll never know. All he cared about was that he did. Crawling through the air ducts was not his idea of a good time, but he had a feeling Vernon wouldn't let him out any time soon. And sitting in there was worse than hell.

Heights scared him more than he'd like to admit, and to keep himself calm he tried to come up with a joke. It wasn't a great one, but the punchline was fairly decent. 

"Naked blonde walks into a bar with a poodle under one arm, and a two-foot salami under the other. The bartender says, I guess you won't be needing a drink. Naked lady says...Oh shit!!"

The thin plaster and sawdust ceiling tile beneath him began to crack, and before he knew it he was falling, through the roof of the library and onto hard tile.

He knocked debris and sawdust out of his hair before waltzing down the stairs to his fellow detainees. Bender was never one to turn down an entrance.

"Forgot my pencil." He said as if it was nothing, gaining a grin from Andrew, a glare from Claire, a shocked face from Brian, and a giggle from Allison.

Just then, Vernon yanked open the door, and Bender dove under the table just before he got caught.

"What in God's name was that rukus!?"

"Uh, what rukus sir?" Andrew asked quickly, hoping Vernon didn't see Bender.

"I heard a rukus!"

"Could you describe the ruckus sir?" Brian asked, and Vernon nearly lost it.

"You watch your mouth young man, watch it."

Bender waited patiently under the table, until his eyes caught sight of Andrew's bulge shoved into such tight jeans. Bender smirked and pushed his face forward, burying himself in Andrew's groin.

Andrew nearly squeaked, hitting the table hard and hoping it hit Bender.

The rest of the students took the hint and hit the table too, clearing their throats and pretending to cough.

"Was that the ruckus you heard?" Claire asked, blissfully unaware of what was happening under the table.

"No, it wasn't," Vernon said, crossing his arms. "I may not have caught you four in the act this time, but mark my words I will. I will not be made a fool of!"

He turned and stalked out of the room, a white toilet seat cover tucked into the back of his pants.

Everyone but Andrew began to laugh at the thrill of getting away with it. Andrew pushed his chair back, face red with embarrassment.

"Are you crazy! What if you got caught?" He said, knowing Bender would know full well what he was really upset about.

"Not much more he can do to me here," Bender shrugged, pulling himself out from under the table. "Plus I got bored."

He sauntered over to Brian, who looked 5 parts uncomfortable, 3 parts nervous, 2 parts excited. Poor guy, this was probably the most action he'd experienced in a while. Well, maybe Bender could change that.

"Yo ahab. Got my doobage?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Brian reached uncomfortably into his pants and pulled out the baggy, handing it to Bender.

"Thanks kid," Bender winked at him and nodded his head towards the back of the library, suggesting for him to follow.

Brian looked to Andrew for help, but Andrew was too busy over-thinking that wink to Brian. He shook his head no, hoping he could finally get some alone time again with Bender, but the kid got up anyway, and Andrew was quick to follow suit. 

Claire and Allison stayed in their chairs. Claire was too much of a goody good to smoke pot, which was just fine with Andrew. He didn't want her over here anyway. He needed to talk to Bender, alone. Especially after he spotted the small blood stain on his sleeve.

When he made it to the back of the library, Bender had just finished rolling a joint for Brian.

"Alright dweeb, this shit is strong so be careful alright?" He teased, watching as Brian took the rolled paper eagerly.

"You know what to do? Or do you need a lesson."

Brian blushed and waved him off. "I know what to do."

But after one sharp inhale followed by a fit of coughing, it was obvious he didn't.

Bender nearly snorted he was laughing so hard, and Brian tried to glare through the tears.

Andrew took a seat next to Bender, hoping his intentions weren't too obvious.

"You know what to do sporto? Or do I have to teach both of you?"

Andrew mock glared and took the joint, inhaling expertly before blowing out the smoke in Bender's face.

"I think I'm good."

Bender beamed proudly, slapping Andrew on the back in pride. He of course knew Andrew could smoke, seeing as he displayed it so perfectly earlier, but it was more a show for Brian.

"Alright kid, now do what Andrew did. Don't inhale so sharp this time ok? Take it easy, hold it in, and then exhale."

 

After 3 hits, Brian was baked out of his mind. Allison had finally made an appearance. She didn't smoke, but she started flirting with Brian, in her own weird type of way.

Andrew nudged Bender when neither were looking, tilting his head to the side signaling he needed to have a word with him.

Bender nodded in understanding before throwing his arm around the jock's shoulders, talking louder than necessary.

"Sporto, have you been introduced to the pleasures of a clam bake?"

Andrew raised and eyebrow. "Uh, no."

"Well! Then I know what we're doing next. Follow me." He said, yanking himself up.

"Excuse us." He said, bowing grandiosely to Allison and Brian who just chuckled.

"Follow me kid." He whispered, searching for the utility closet in the back of the library.

 

Andrew watched as Bender pushed his knife into the lock of the closet, fiddling with it until it unlocked. The room was small and cramped, but that didn't matter. They just needed somewhere private to talk.

Bender flicked on the lone lightbulb and locked the door, leaning against it with a wild grin.

"Just couldn't wait to kiss me again, eh sporto?"

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He said, pulling Bender close and kissing him. It was less rough than the last kiss, and far more intimate. He wanted to convey more in that kiss than words could say.

"Mm, if you're gonna kiss me like that maybe I'll disappear more often." Bender smirked, pulling Andrew between his legs.

"Bender...what- what happened? With Vernon I mean."

Benders smile faded.

"Nothing. That assholes all talk."

Andrew watched as Bender shut down emotionally and frowned. Shit. This was going to be like pulling teeth. Instead of talking, Andrew moved his hand to Benders arm, slowly pulling the sleeve up.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" Bender scolded, but Andrew held his wrist tight.

"I saw the blood. Please? Just let me see it."

Bender's eyes hid behind his hair and he allowed his arm to go limp in Andrew's hands.

Andrew took it as permission and pulled it the rest of the way up, careful not to hurt the broken skin.

"Oh Bender." He whispered, looking over the long and clotted cut. He wanted to cry. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing." Bender lied.

Andrew sighed. "Well he obviously said something."

"What the fucks it matter!?" Bender shouted, yanking his arm away from Andrew.

"It matters because you're hurt!" Andrew shouted back.

Bender continued to hide behind his long hair. He felt safer there. He really didn't want to tell Andrew what happened, but if he didn't, Andrew might leave. He didn't want that either.

"When- when he took me back there, I saw- him." He said quietly.

"Your father?"

Bender nodded.

"I'm surprised you didn't punch his lights out."

That made Bender chuckle. "You'd condone such violence?"

"Normally, no." Andrew smiled, happy to see Bender's smile return. "But that prick has it coming."

"He probably would of had me expelled." Bender said, slowly coming out behind his hair. "And then I'd be stuck at home instead of here."

"Would you like me to make you feel better?" Andrew asked after a minute, gaining a questioning look from Bender.

"What did you have in mind sporto?"

Andrew pressed his lips against Bender's again before moving down his body, settling on his knees and gripping his belt.

"Tell me stop at any time and I will." Andrew promised. If Bender wasn't feeling up to this, he wasn't going to push it. Bender spent enough of his life without choice. Andrew wanted to help give that back.

"Mm, don't hold your breath." Bender chuckled, knowing now what Andrew had in mind.

Andrew continued working at Benders belt. He'd only done this once before, and he was sure it was sloppy. He desperately hoped he wasn't terrible.

Bender's belt came off easily, along with his black boxers. Andrew gulped when he was face to face with Bender's cock. It was huge, thicker than his, probably just as long too. What if he couldn't fit it all?

"You know, I'm turning grey here." Bender teased lightly, playing with the short hairs on Andrew's head.

"Shut up." Andrew laughed, returning his attention to the throbbing cock in front of him. "I-I don't want to mess this up." 

"You put it in your mouth and suck. Trust me, you'll do fine." Bender promised, gently pulling Andrew's head forward. Andrew took that as his que to begin and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking at it gently. 

 

He heard Bender's head hit the wall above him, and a tiny gasp escape from his lips. The grip in his hair got tighter, and Bender shuffled lower so Andrew wouldn't have to strain his neck as high. 

Andrew took all of this as a good sign and continued, sinking lower on the cock in front of him. Bender did moan this time, loudly, and it sent a lick of fire down Andrew's spine. 

Gaining confidence, Andrew increased his pace, along with how much he took into his throat. He could take about half without gagging. With practice he could probably take more, hell he wanted to, but this was fine for the moment. 

Andrew felt the back of his head start to sting and realized it was because of the death grip Bender had on his hair. He dared a look up and saw Bender, head back and eyes clenched shut, his mouth open in pleasure. It was enough to make him moan. 

 

"Fuck!" Bender gasped, jerking a little at the sudden vibration. It felt so good he was sure he'd come at any moment. 

Andrew's speed continued to rise, and Bender had to bite his hand to keep from shouting when his orgasm finally hit. 

 

Hot, bitter liquid suddenly filled Andrew's mouth. His first instinct was to spit it out, but he found himself eagerly swallowing it, desperate for more. 

Bender was starting to soften, so Andrew could fit the entire length in his throat now. He made a near preformace out of it, sucking hard and licking the head with fervor.

"Andrew, hey, ah, stop!" Bender hissed, pushing the jocks head away as he tried to catch his breath. 

Andrew was breathing heavy too, looking at Bender with confusion. Didn't it feel good? 

"Too good kid." Bender answered, and Andrew blushed, not knowing he spoke outloud. "Overstimulation is good up to a point." He laughed, finally catching eyes with Andrew. He yanked the younger off his knees and crushed their lips together, licking the remaining traces of come and spit from Andrew's lips. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward a few days past detention

It had been a few days since detention, and despite Bender's doubts, Andrew made good on his word to keep tabs with the "Breakfast Club." Talking to Claire wasn't anything new, but acknowledging Brian and Allison, and especially himself was mind-blowing.

Bender had one night stands with dudes before, and more often than not, they never saw eachother again. He had assumed Andrew wanted something similar, but on Monday afternoon, when lunch came around, Andrew broke from his herd and came to sit with Bender and Allison, the two weirdos of the school.

Things had taken off since that. Andrew and Bender met up nearly every day after school and talked during passing periods.

Bender had already threatened his friends with a blow to the head if they even _thought_ about picking on him or Andy for hanging out. Being the alpha of the pack, they kept their mouths shut. Andy's friends weren't as understanding, but Bender didn't care what they thought about him. Never did.

Bender had attended Andrews wrestling tournament, watched him single handedly climb his way to victory, without the help of his bastard father. That was all Andy. Bender made sure to congratulate Andrew properly by blowing him under the bleachers after the championship.

It was after that point Bender decided two things. One, he'd stop cutting. There were other ways of escaping his home life and he had Andrew to thank for that. The other was more of a long term goal, he wanted to be better, whatever that definition entailed. 

-*-

Bender walked the two miles after school to _Winchester Tattoo_. His half-brother Dean owned the shop and was its star artist. Usually the wait list for Dean was over four months long, so it definitely had its benefits being blood. 

The door above his head jingled, and Bender looked up to see the small brass bell that announced his arrival. 

"John."

Bender's head turned towards the voice. It was Dean.

"Hey kid." Dean smirked, looking up from Sam's arm when Bender walked through the door. "I'm just finishing up a tattoo on Sammy. Take a seat."

"I'll just smoke while I wait." Bender said, excusing himself out the same door and lighting up on the patio. As he smoked, he thought about 'goal one' as he liked to call it. He had been clean for about 3 days and it was driving him crazy not being able to hit that endorphins level again. He hoped that the pain from a tattoo would take the edge off. He'd never had one before, but he heard it was painful. In fact, he hoped it was. At least with tattoos, unlike scars, they left something beautiful behind.

 

When Bender came back in, Dean was cleaning Sam up, rinsing away the blood and bandaging him with gauze.

"What did ya get?" Bender asked Sam, not able to see now that it was covered.

"Just touching up an old one." Sam smiled, tucking his long hair behind his ears. Bender didn't ask for details, he didn't really care.

'Sammy' was Dean's roommate, best friend, and boyfriend. The two were totally dependent on each other. Sam was nice enough, but it always weirded him out how much they looked alike. Sam and Dean looked more related than Bender and Dean did. But whatever, his brother was happy.

"So, what brings you in today Johnny boy?" Dean asked, giving John a smirk with pierced lips. He never understood facial piercings. Seemed like they'd get caught on everything.

"I need to get something covered. You can tattoo on scar tissue right?"

Dean gave him a look, one of concern and curiousness but nodded. 

 _Good,_ Bender thought, stripping off his jacket and pulling his loose t-shirt over his head.

Dean had seen his other scars before. Hell, he was with him when he got a few of them. Dean had lived with them for a while after their mom Mary, remarried Benders dad. But Dean hadn't seen these, the thick red words that scared his chest and still ached even though they were fully healed over.

Dean was quiet, and Bender couldn't look at him, instead he just waited, for a reaction, for Dean to say something, anything.

Finally he did. "Those are new." He said quietly, trying not to linger on it. Bender was grateful. "What do you want to cover it?"

"Anything." Bender said after clearing his throat. "Just make it dark, and big enough to cover it all."

Dean went to work, grabbing a pencil and some tracing paper. "I've got an idea. It'll take me a few to sketch it up though. That alright? You can uh, put your shirt back on in the meantime."

-*-

Dean began to sketch. Large wings would cover the width of Bender's chest with big roses near each end. The entire thing would be done in greyscale except for the roses. He'd make those blood red, contrasting perfectly with Bender's skin and the black ink. In the center where his sternum sat, there would be a bird skull, with hallow eyes and a sharp beak. He hoped Bender would like it.

"Something this size is gonna take a few hours. You good to push straight through? Or do you want to make it over a few sessions?"

"Today. I can take it." He said, shrugging like it was nothing. And honestly, compared to the beatings he got daily, he didn't think a needle would be that bad.

Dean continued to sketch in silence for a while before curiosity got the best of him.

"How uh, how's mom?" He asked, not looking up.

"High," Bender grimaced at the thought of his mother. If you could really call her that. "Old man likes to keep her that way. Makes her more compliant. She likes it because it takes the pain out of the beatings."

Dean's grip around the pencil hardened enough crack.

"You're supposed to be taking care of her."

"I _am,_ " Bender snarled back, remembering the hundreds of instances where he took a broken rib or a spiral fracture so his mom wouldn't. He hated the bitch, but he hated the thought of his father beating a weak and defenseless woman more.

Dean dropped it for the moment and Bender was glad. Just thinking of his family made his adrenaline spike.

"How's John?" Bender asked, and he watched as Sam made a face. John was Dean's dad.

"A bastard," Sam finished and Dean nodded. "But I haven't seen him in a while, so he could be dead for all I know."

 _Lucky._ Bender thought with envy. His life would be a hell of a lot better without that bastard he called a father around.

"Alright, I've got the outline done. What do you think?"

Bender looked at the simple tattoo and nodded. It would work.

"It's not a lot now, but once I add shading and color it'll look good. I promise."

"I wouldn't of come to you if I didn't think you could do it." Bender peeled off his shirt again and settled into the tattoo chair.

"Liar," Dean laughed, yanking on a pair of black gloves. "You came here because you knew I'd give you one for free."

"True," Bender actually smiled at that.

"Alright then, let's get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for Dean and Sam came from Petitie Madames tumblr art!  
> http://petite-madame.tumblr.com/tagged/characterportrait
> 
> Benders Tattoo inspiration: 
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=chest+tattoos&client=safari&hl=en-us&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjTxLHx9vnNAhVn8IMKHbKqCxYQ_AUIBygB&biw=375&bih=559#imgrc=GbHkKq_yHvtNkM%3A


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, mentions of severe abuse, both spousal and child

It took a little over 6 hours for the entire tattoo to be completed. Bender had to take a break half way through because he was craving nicotine. 3 hours is a long time to go without a cigarette. But it was finished, and it looked awesome. Bender was incredibly pleased with it, though he couldn't show it emotionally. His pride wouldn't allow it.

Instead he just admired the thing in the mirror, smirking at Dean as he said "it's alright."

"Shut up asshole." Dean laughed and shoved Benders shoulder playfully. "It's fucking awesome and you know it."

Bender let Dean patch him up and yanked his shirt back on, handing Dean the rest of his pack as payment.

"Ah, much better than cash." Dean chuckled, tossing the pack to Sam who tucked one behind his ear for later.

"Thanks again man. Good to see you Sam." Bender said, putting on his jacket before the long trek home.

"Anytime. And, watch out for mom ok?"

Bender nodded before pushing open the shops door into the blistering Illinois cold. It was a long weekend, which was good for most students, hell for Bender. It meant three days alone with his dad, and no school or detention to act as a buffer. Monday couldn't come soon enough. 

-*-

10 am Monday morning, Bender limped into shop class, his sunglasses covering a black eye. He knew the shop teacher wouldn't give a shit enough about him to notice, and everyone else at school was too scared of him to argue.

It had been a rough weekend. His mom had actually brought up the topic of divorce and his dad went haywire. He was surprised his mom was still breathing. She had managed to escape to her sisters place, but left Bender at home to feel the full brunt of his fathers rage.

Bender blacked out for nearly a day after the first beating. He remembered waking up on a pile of wood and nails. His dad decided it would be fun to toss him through a barely standing bookshelf...

He was lucky none of the nails broke skin, he couldn't afford a tetanus shot. He was relieved that his dad took out most of his rage on Benders back and stomach. If that bastard had ruined Deans art, he would of been livid.

Class went by fast and soon the bell was ringing for lunch. His stomach growled loudly, but Bender squashed that feeling down as fast as he could. It's not like he had any money to buy food, and their house didn't currently have anything but booze in it.

Instead of heading to the lunch room, Bender cut through the football field and into the back parking lot. Barely anyone parked back here, so it was a safer place to get high. He already had another 2 months of detention with Vernon, he wasn't looking for any more. 

Bender lit up behind one of the teachers cars. It was the middle of the day so no one would be out here right now. While a cigarette sounded more preferable, his chest and ribs still ached, and pot would take away the pain where as a cigarette wouldn't.

As the day progressed, he found himself thinking more than usual. He thought about his mom, the poor excuse for a human he called dad, Dean, Sam, and Andrew. He found himself thinking about Andrew a lot actually. Which, was weird. Andrew hadnt spoken to him since last Monday, but then again Bender didn't really speak either.

He wasn't sure how he felt about Andrew at this point. They had their moment in the library, and behind the school, but that had been it. No conversation since then. But Andrew...made him feel better. He wouldn't say emotionally, because at this point he was sure all emotion other than rage had been beaten out of him. But Andrew made the pain ease. And made school _tolerable_ , and that had to mean something.

He heard footsteps approaching and quickly put the joint out on his thumb, crumbling the rest of it and concealing it in his hand.

"Hey." A friendly voice said.

"Damn it sport." Bender huffed, pulling out a cigarette and shoving it between his teeth now that his joint was ruined. "I thought you were someone important."

"Gee thanks a lot." 

"You know what I mean." Bender shrugged.

"So..." Andrew said, kicking the gravel awkwardly.

"So...what?"

"I haven't seen you for a few days."

"Yeah, I actively try to avoid classrooms. Allergies."

That made Andrew laugh. And it annoyed Bender to no end what that laugh did to him.

"So uh, I heard you got a tattoo."

Benders head whipped around, and he stared at Andrew over his cigarette.

"Who told you?"

"Allison."

Bender rolled his eyes. Of course. "That woman can't keep her mouth shut these days."

"Hey, give her a break, she's nice."

"Mm. And nosy." Bender said, lighting up.

"So, can I see it?"

Bender raised an eyebrow. "Even if it's on my dick?"

Andrew laughed hard, face twisting in disgust. "You wouldn't do that! But yeah, even if it was there." He chuckled.

Bender smirked around the cigarette. "Alright."

He passed the cigarette to Andrew, not wanting to put it out after he just lit it. He yanked off his red scarf and tossed it at Andrew, beginning to undo his shirt.

"It's gonna take a while to heal completely, like, a month. So it'll look better then." He said, pulling away the final layers and exposing his tattooed chest.

"Whoa." Andrew gasped, marveling at the excellent line work, the drastic difference in colors, and how well it suited his chest. It wasn't long till he realized why the specific placement. He remembered the scars, and he was glad there was something good in place of the bad.

"Bender it's-" that's when he noticed it. The deep purple and black splotch on Bender's rib cage. He pulled Benders shirt open more, apologizing when the quick movement made the other man flinch.

"Did he-"

"What do you think." Bender mumbled, pulling away from Andrews grasp and beginning to button back up his shirt.

"Does it hurt?"

Bender gave him a look.

"I mean, does it feel like it's broken? If it is, it could puncture your lung. We gotta get you to the hospital."

"The fuck you will. I can handle this on my own. I always have."

"You shouldn't have to..."

"Well it's not like I really have any other choice!"

Andrew sighed and handed Bender his cigarette back. He had made Bender angry. He hadn't meant to, he just wanted to offer his help.

Knowing talking wouldn't do much more, he moved in closer, pulling Bender to him and pressing their lips together.

"What was that for?" Bender asked when they broke away.

"Because you won't listen to reason. And my mom always told me actions speak louder than words. I'm offering you my help."

"I don't need your-"

"Bullshit. You do, and you're going to take it."

Bender glared at him for a few moments, but then his face softened and his eyes shot to the ground. He looked like he might cry. Andrew was relieved when he nodded.

"Ok, good." Andrew whispered, putting his hand on Bender's shoulder. "Listen, my folks are going out of town again, for a week. My dad is coaching a hockey tournament. It's the last one. Why don't you stay with me for the week? You can take my bed, I'll make you food and keep an eye on your ribs. I actually know a little bit about sport-like injuries. I might be able to ease the pain a bit and make it heal faster. What do you say?"

Benders eyes stayed down for a while, and he began to kick the gravel with his combat boots. He looked like he was considering it, and Andrew desperately hoped he did.

"Ok."

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Bender nodded, sniffling a bit.

"Alright, good. Go get your stuff. Whatever you might need at my place, and meet me behind the football field after school. I'll pick you up in my truck."

Bender gave him one more nod before turning away and walking south. Andrew assumed he was going to get his stuff. He didn't expect a thank you, he was just happy Bender actually agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, child abuse (physical)

Bender pushed the door to his home open gently. His dad was passed out on the couch, and he really didn't want to wake him. He didn't own much, but he'd pack the essentials, toothbrush, clothes, underwear- in a black trash bag. Not like their family could afford fancy luggage. He was packed and ready in under ten minutes.

He crept down the stairs and winced when they creaked. His eyes shot towards the couch, and his heart clenched when he saw it empty. He scanned the living room, his dad was nowhere to be found. Maybe he had gotten up to use the bathroom...

John yanked his bag over his shoulder and took the remaining stairs two at a time. He could see the faint sunlight through the dirty and ripped screen. He was almost free. Just a few more steps.

"Jus' where you think you're goin' boy?" His fathers voice bellowed with a slur and the bag was torn from his hands.

"D-Dad."

"What? You leaving me too? Jus' like y'er good for nothing mother!"

Bender gasped as air was forced from his lungs by a rough shove. His father had him pinned against the wall, held up by his throat. Bender kicked and tried to squirm free but that only made the grip around his windpipe tighten. It was only a matter of time before the organ collapsed under pressure. 

"Do I have to kill you boy? Maybe then you'd learn y'er place."

Bender's hands flew to his throat and he began to claw desperately at the meaty hand. "Dad- stop!" He gasped, lips beginning to turn blue as oxygen was halted by the thick hand.

"I always said you were a good for nothing, worthless, piece of shit!"

Bender was starting to lose consciousness, and it was only a matter of time before everything went black. In a moment of desperation, his looked around the room for anything he could use as a weapon. The closest thing was an empty beer bottle, perched on top of their barely functioning TV set. Bender stretched his hand out and tried to reach the bottle, hoping he could grab it before he lost consciousness.

"Should of made your mother kill you the second she found out she was pregnant! Then I wouldn't be stuck with some big mouth, know-it-all-"

The bottle exploded over Bender's fathers head with a loud crash. The larger man blinked a few times before he began to stumble, the blow impacting his motor skills temporarily.

Bender took his escape, grabbing his bag and taking off out the door. He ran the entire way back to the school, ignoring his burning smokers lungs and fractured ribs. He just needed to get away, and fast. It wouldn't be long before his dad regained composure and came looking for him.

-*-

Andrew arrived at the school about the same time Bender did. Bender was quick to toss his bag in the back and pulled his scarf on tighter, concealing the bruises.

"Hey," Andrew said, but Bender couldn't hear anything over the blood pumping through his ears. "Hello? Hey!"

"Just drive," Bender snapped, pushing his fingers through his hair.

"What's your problem?" Andrew scoffed, putting the truck in gear and driving off towards his place.

-*-

Bender hadn't said anything the entire ride over, or anything once they got settled. He just tossed his bag in Andrew's room and went outside to smoke.

Andrew watched as he smoked through nearly half a pack in under an hour. Something was wrong.

"So you gonna tell me what's up? Or are you determined to spend all night smoking like a chimney?"

"Nothing's up," Bender lied knowing Andrew could see right through him.

"Bullshit."

Bender glared over his cigarette, putting it out on the metal chair. He stood up and hovered over Andrew, keeping his glare strong.

Andrew would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated. And when Bender's hands raised, Andrew was sure he was going to hit him. But he didn't. His hands rested on his red scarf, and after a moment, he began to pull it off. It didn't seem very significant, but once he saw the deep purple marks surrounding his windpipe, he understood the previous silence.

"That happen today?" Andrew asked, and Bender nodded.

"Old man caught me before I could leave with my stuff."

Andrew stood up too, looking over the marks and wanting to touch them. Gently of course, to show Bender it was ok. That he didn't mind the marks, they didn't define him. But he didn't. Bender was damaged,in more ways than one. And he didn't need one more overly aggressive man in his life.

"Stay here?" He asked, and Bender nodded, sitting quietly back down in his chair. "I'll be right back."

 

When Andrew returned, he had two ice packs and a plate of food in his hands.

"Put these on your bruises. And eat everything ok? I can always make more if you want too."

Bender looked at the items and nodded in thanks. He still didn't feel like talking. He was afraid of what might come out if he did.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Andrew asked, bringing Bender another plate of food when he finished the first.

Bender shook his head. He really didn't, but he knew he probably should. He's been dying to tell someone for years, but he still had this hidden fear, that despite the physical evidence, Andrew still wouldn't believe him. He'd call him a liar, like he did in detention.

"I just need to find a place to live is all." He said finally, still chewing on the crusts of his sandwich. "Someplace far away and cheap. I could probably survive on the streets for a while. But it would have to be in the summer. It gets so damn cold here, I've almost caught frostbite just walking home. I couldn't imagine trying to sleep in it. Maybe I'll go live with my brother." He chuckled, realizing he unintentionally quoted Claire.

"You have a brother?"

"Huh?" Bender asked, realizing he was being spoken to. "Oh, yeah uh, half brother I guess. His names Dean. He's the one that gave me the tattoo. Lives with this tall guy named Sam. Pretty sure he's fucking him, mom would freak if she found out both her kids were queer. That is, if she could put down the crack pipe for 5 seconds."

Bender shut his mouth and pushed his thumb against his forehead.

_Fuck_

He always ended up saying too much around Andrew. Clark was the first person he felt comfortable enough around to actually talk about any of this. But it wasn't something he should talk about. It was fucked up, just like him, and he didn't need to drag anyone else into the shit show he called his life.

Andrew swallowed hard. Bender's life was more complicated than he originally imagined. When he caught the first glimpse, two weekends ago in the library, he figured it was made up. Bender was the type of guy who bullshitted, told lies to get a rise out of people, caused trouble just for the sake of it. He never imagined something like this. An abusive father and a drug addicted mother. Was anything normal in his life? Overwhelmed with grief, he pulled Bender close, hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing?" Bender huffed, stiffening in his arms. He wasn't used to the affection.

"Just shut up," Andrew whispered softly, rubbing Bender's back as he hugged him again. 

Bender finally gave in and hugged Andrew back, linking his gloved hands behind the athlete's back.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked after a minute, not able to handle the silence.

"Because..."

_Someone has to._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Herminah:  
> Wasn't going to add more to this, but a very kind and persistent reader has convinced me this deserves more attention. Here you go love, hope you enjoy. I'm working on 9 as we speak.
> 
> Updated 2/8/17, added a little more for y'all

Bender's crying had quieted and he seemed to relax into Andrews touch. He kept his hands laced loosely behind the others back and his face buried in Andrew's neck. It was calming, but also sad. Andrew had a feeling Bender hadn't been touched like this in a long time.

"How do your ribs feel?"

"Hurt like a bitch," Bender groaned, "so does my chest, and my neck."

"Hang on, I think I have something that might help. But, it's strong, so we should get you upstairs first."

Bender was too worn out to argue. He followed Andrew up the stairs without a fight, nearly collapsing into the mattress when he got there.

When he was satisfied Bender wouldn't move, Andrew searched his medicine cabinet for the remainder of his Percocet. His doctor wrote him a prescription a few months back when he hurt his knee. They took the pain away, but they made him so nauseous he decided pushing through the pain was better.

He dumped one of the large white pills into his hand and grabbed a disposable paper cup, filling it with water. He took the two items to Bender, who was practically asleep by now.

"Bender? Hey, I'm sorry to wake you. Take this, it'll help with the pain."

Bender peeked through his hair at Andrew who was sitting directly next to him. He took the pill from his hands and chewed it before washing the bitter taste down with water. The sooner it kicked in the better. He rolled onto his non-bruised side and stole Andrews pillow, clutching it tight under his chin.

Andrew assumed it gave him comfort without irritating the bruises or the tattoo. He watched over Bender for a few more minutes, just in case he needed something. When his breathing seemed to level out, Andrew stood, intent on sleeping on the couch so Bender could have his bed.

He barely even had a chance to stand before a rough hand trapped his wrist in a tight grip. Bender was facing the other direction, lest for his arm that was twisted in efforts to keep Andrew close.

"Did you want me to stay?" Andrew asked, assuming that's what this was about.

"...Yes."

Andrew smiled, secretly glad Bender asked him to stay.

"Ok, I'm just gonna change real quick and then I'll be back," he promised, stripping himself of his shirt and jeans, leaving him in just a tank and boxers.

"Wake me if you need anything ok?"

Bender barely had enough energy to grunt before sleep overtook him.

-*-

When Bender woke up the next morning, the pain had returned full force, but for some reason he couldn't find himself to care. Maybe it was because sometime during the night he had managed to drape himself over Andrew, and instead of pushing him off, Andrew held him close. He had never felt something so _kind_ before. The more he thought about it, he realized he couldn't even remember the last time someone actually hugged him.

He pretended he was asleep for a little longer, not wanting to break such a nice contact. He knew the second Andrew woke up he'd have to push away. His pride wouldn't allow him to show such feminized affection.

"You dont have to pretend, I know you're awake."

 _Damn it_ , Bender thought, wanting to push away but not finding the energy to. He still hurt, and even if it killed him to say so, this felt nice. He'd never felt wanted before, and Andrew was doing a bang up job of it.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Sore, but I've had worse."

He didn't expect the soft kiss to his forehead, or the soft yet somehow firm hug that followed, but he took it with stride, even if his normal self would kick his own ass for it.

"I have more pills. About a weeks worth. Did you want me to get you another one?"

Bender did want one, really bad actually. But painkillers were strong, and easy to get addicted to. Hell, that's what Mary started with, and he'd be damned if he became a junkie like his mother.

"No, it's alright. Cigarettes will work for now. If it gets unbearable I'll tell you."

Andrew didn't like that Bender was putting himself through unnecessary pain, but he was sure Bender had his reasons, and he wouldn't push.

"How did you sleep?"

Bender shrugged and lit his cigarette, taking a drag before answering.

"Like a damn drugged baby."

For some reason, that made Andrew laugh, and Bender couldn't help smiling at his reaction.

"Why don't you take the first shower and I'll make us breakfast," Andrew offered and Bender seemed to brighten at the premise of food.

"You got coffee?"

"Yup, how do you like it?"

"Like I like my men. Pale and sweet." He burst into laughter when Andrew glared at him. "I'm kidding. Black is fine, not big into sugar."

Andrew shoved him playfully before heading towards the door, shouting something about leaving him some hot water over his shoulder.

-*-

Andrew had made coffee, eggs, bacon, toast and jam, french toast, and pancakes in the time it took Bender to shower. Andrew had a sneaking suspicion there wouldn't be any hot water left for him after breakfast. He had just finished loading up his and Bender's plates when a voice had him nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Damn it man! You can't sneak up on me like th-" but the heat in his voice fizzled and died when he caught a glimpse of Bender, wet and naked except for a towel tied around his hips. The earlier anger was replaced with lust that hit him like a punch to the gut.

"You gonna keep staring at me or can we eat?" Bender asked, walking past Andrew and making a point of brushing against him before taking his coffee.

"Uh," Andrew said unintelligently. His brain had short circuited for a moment and dragging on the reboot.

"Forming coherent sentences not your strong suit in the morning?" Bender teased around a bite of toast. "Maybe you'll do better after you eat, sit."

Andrew did wordlessly. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on with his brain, it wasn't like he hadn't seen Bender naked before. They had fucked after he won his meet, but there was something different now. Maybe it was the tattoo. Or the wetness. Or the fact that he knew exactly what resided underneath the towel and it made him incredibly on edge.

"Sorry if I used up all the hot water," Bender apologized, though Andrew had a feeling he wasn't actually sorry. "I've never had a hot shower last more than a few minutes."

"It's ok," Andrew said finally, amazed he was able to get _two_ words out this time. "Maybe next time we can shower together, that way they'll be enough hot water for the both of us."

It was Bender's turn to be speechless now, and Andrew silently congratulated himself on the momentary victory.

"Fine with me, though there's a good chance we'll be fucking more than showering."

The orange juice Andrew attempted to consume found its way into his nose and caused a coughing fit that lasted far too long. His eyes watered and his cheeks burned in embarrassment, fueled further by Bender's incessant laughing.

"Fuck you," he tried to say between coughs, but air seemed to be more of an important to his lungs than insults.

"Thought you'd never ask," Bender laughed, leaning across the table and quieting Andrew's coughing with a deep kiss.

"What about breakfast?" Andrew panted, Bender's kiss working him up more than it should have.

"Eat later, fuck now," Bender said between kisses, grabbing Andrews hand and pulling him up the two flights of stairs to his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Bender had Andrew pinned to the wall the moment they crossed the threshold. Bender's lips attached to Andrew's, kissing him like his life depended on it. It was the longest kiss they'd ever shared and neither boy was complaining.

Bender had only broken away to remove his towel and Andrew quickly got the hint to remove the rest of his clothing as well.

"You have stuff right?" Bender asked and Andrew blinked a few times in confusion.

"Condoms? Lube?" Bender explained and Andrews face flushed red again.

"I have condoms, but-"

"You got lotion?"

"My mom probably does," Andrew said sheepishly, he felt so unprepared.

"Alright, well I guess we're going shopping later, it'll have to do for now,” Bender laughed, hopping onto the bed and pushing the pillow behind his head. "Well? You gonna go grab it?"

"Oh! Yeah uh, wait here." Andrew was back in seconds, a bottle of unscented Jergens in his hand. "This ok?"

"It won't feel the best, but it'll do," Bender shrugged, digging through Andrew's side table drawer for condoms.

"I-Is it going to hurt?" Andrew asked nervously, his arousal starting to falter.

"For you? It shouldn't. Why?"

“Well because-“

Bender had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Something told him that would good and well kill the mood.

“Andrew, you’re going to be fucking me.”

“O-Oh!” Andrew stuttered, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

Bender would be lying if he said it wasn’t a good look on him. But he’d think about that later. He was too damn turned on to think about anything other than getting Andrews dick inside him.

“You got any idea how this works or am I gonna have to walk you through it?” Bender asked with a raised eyebrow and the blush returned to Andrew’s pretty face when he shook his head.

Bender huffed in annoyance, but at the situation, not Andrew. He just wanted a nice hard fuck, but that would have to wait.

“Ok, hand me the lotion sport,” Bender said, holding his hand out expectantly.

“You can’t just stick your dick in me, as much as I’d like that right now, because it’ll fucking hurt. And I really don’t need anymore pain right now. So, you gotta stretch me.” He explained, watching as Andrews face contorted in mild horror.

“Yeah you’re going to have to get over that now if you want this to happen,” he laughed, slicking up two of Andrews fingers while he was distracted. Bender knew he should start with one, but he was getting damn impatient.

“Ok, you ready?” Bender asked and Andrew nodded slowly, keeping his hand right where it was.

Bender wanted to scream. He gripped the younger mans wrist in his hand and lined his fingers up, pushing them inside in one fluid motion, gaining a sharp gasp from the both of them.

“Fuck,” Bender moaned, his body singing with pleasure. It had been so long since he’d done this, he really should have started with one...

“Still with me sporto?” Bender panted, resting his head on the lumpy pillow as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Andrew didn’t say anything, probably still in a minor form of shock, but he moved his fingers experimentally, making Bender’s back arch in frustration when they just barely grazed his prostate.

“Please- please Andrew, if you’re gonna do that-“

“This feels good?” Andrew asked, pulling his fingers out a little before slipping back inside, a little farther this time.

Bender shuddered in pleasure and swallowed dryly, trying to make the words form but failing.

“Your dick would feel even better.”

For some reason, that gave Andrew the confidence he needed to speed things along.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Andrew said finally, twisting his fingers deeper, watching in amazement as Bender’s hips arched off the bed at the action.

  
After what felt like an eternity, Bender reached down and gripped Andrews wrist, stopping him from torturing his prostate. It took him a few swallows, but eventually he managed to pant out an “I’m ready.”

Andrew looked confused for a moment, and Bender prayed to whatever was out there that he didn’t need to teach Andrew how to put on a condom. But before he could even finish his mock prayer, Andrew was settling between his legs, his sheathed cock pressing against his balls.

“If I hurt you, tell me to stop ok?” Andrew said, slight worry in his voice. Bender had to mentally stop himself from rolling his eyes. Bender had gone through hell the last week, this would be nothing.

“Just shut up and fuck me will ya?” Bender muttered, kicking Andrews head gently with the side of his foot.

Andrew lined up and slipped inside with a fair amount of resistance, causing Bender to sob out in pained pleasure. He’d never admit it out loud, but he never minded the initial pain. Thought it was fucking hot, being so forced open like that so suddenly. It made his insides throb and had his cock leaking every time.

Andrew seemed to think the opposite and began to pull back, scared he hurt the man below him.

Bender wrapped his legs around Andrews hips tight, squeezing hard with a gasp.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” He threatened, rocking his hips forward in an attempt to get Andrew to move.

“Are you-“

“If you ask me that one more time I’m going to fucking kill you,” Bender panted, yanking the blonde man down and crushing their lips together.

Their movements went smoother after that. Andrew had Bender begging to the point of sobbing with each thrust, the stretch of Andrews thick cock driving his body wild with desire. He didn’t know how long they’d been fucking for, but he knew he’d be aching in the morning because of it.

“Bender-“ Andrew gasped, breaking apart their kiss in warning.

“Fuck,” Bender groaned, getting close but not quite there yet, “touch me.”

Andrews hand flew to his lap immediately, wrapping around the base of Bender’s cock and pumping in time with his thrusts.

As Andrew got closer to unraveling, his hand movements got sloppier but Bender didn’t care. Not when it meant his hips were snapping up sharper as well.

“Fuck- fuck Bender-“ Andrew gasped, gripping Bender’s hips hard and filling the condom buried in Bender’s ass.

Bender’s orgasm followed shortly after, his moans muffled into Andrews long neck. Bender couldn’t help sucking a mark into the spot there. It seemed only fair Bender claim part of his body as well.

Andrew rolled over onto his back, steadying his breathing as Bender blindly reached for his overcoat, digging out a joint and lighting up.

“When’d you say your folks are coming back?” Bender asked, taking a hit before passing the rolled paper to Andrew.

“Another two days, why?”

Bender took the joint back and rolled onto his side, grinning at Andrew predatorily, “Good, because tomorrow, I’m going to fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, it’s finally finished! That took way longer than it should have but I’m finally happy with it :) hope you are too


End file.
